


Любовь небесная и любовь земная

by Nemhain



Category: Italian History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: несмотря на свой довольно вызывающий образ жизни, Тициан был примерным сыном; и он никак не мог расстроить свою старую одинокую матушку правдой





	Любовь небесная и любовь земная

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

Арриана Вечеллио была доброй и порядочной женщиной. Ее жизнь была хоть и нелегкой — особенно когда она осталась совсем одна — но монна Арриана умела ценить жизнь и каждую счастливую минуту, посланную ей Господом.

Ее сын, когда ему было всего десять, уехал в Венецию изучать право. Он часто и подробно писал ей, и она будто своими глазами видела, как он работает теперь нотариусом, имеет дело с важными людьми. Дочь вышла замуж за проезжего купца годом позже и уехала в Сиену. Через три года монна Арриана узнала, что та умерла при родах вместе с ребенком.

Супруг монны Аррианы — он всегда любил дочь больше сына — от горя постарел и ссохся, а после и вовсе слег; все тело пошло страшными черными пятнами, его мучили ужасные боли, а врачи ничего не могли сделать. Когда и он оставил ее, монна Арриана получила письмо от сына. Ее мальчик просил приехать к нему, в Венецию, он писал, что лишь мысль об одиночестве его матери причиняет ему физические страдания. Тициано всегда был отрадой ее сердца.

Сеньора Вечеллио собиралась недолго и, получив расчет у господ, у которых проработала всю свою жизнь, отправилась в путь, несмотря на весьма преклонный возраст. Однако в Венеции ее ждала богодельня, куда монну Арриану пристроил сын. Но она не роптала — дорога лишила ее последних сил. К тому же жаловаться было не на что: комната была сухой, соседка — тихой, еда — сытной, а Тициано навещал ее так часто, как мог. 

Тициан не любил этот наряд, сковывающий движения, а внушительная папка для бумаг только мешалась в руках. Но он ведь был «хорошим нотариусом»… Художник мысленно попросил прощения у Господа Бога за обман. У него так и не хватило смелости рассказать матери, что вместо права при университете он изучал живопись в мастерской Себастьяно Цуккато и братьев Беллини, что вместо нудных документов он пишет картины, что его дев сравнивают с чувственными красавицами Джиорджино, что никогда у него не будет невесты из благородного рода.  
— Тебя давно тебя не было, — улыбнулась монна Арриана почти беззубым ртом.  
— Я ездил в Рим, мама, — он поцеловал ее в щеку.  
— По делам?  
— По делам. Мои клиенты ведут дела с коллегией кардиналов.  
— Врать грешно, Тициано, — она немного нахмурилась.  
— Но это правда, — он улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Хотела я, чтобы это было правдой. Рим всегда был благочестивым городом. Там, верно, не славят на улицах богохульников, малюющих голых бесстыдниц!   
Тициан чуть не спал с лица, а мать продолжала:  
— Вчера Франческа, моя соседка, рассказывала, как восхищался ее сын какой-то картиной. Он чинил лестницу в доме благородного Николло Аурели и видел там такое! Две девицы сидят у фонтана, одна одетая, а другая — раздетая. Срам-то какой такое малевать! А он и говорит, что еще не ясно, какая из них краше и желаннее! — старуха сплюнула с отвращением. — Жалко он читать не умеет. Смотрел все на подпись, смотрел, а только букву «Т» и запомнил, других-то он и не знает. Так мы и не ведаем, как имя того бесстыдного безбожника, что такое творит.

— Мама, да что ты все о глупостях таких думаешь, тебе же нельзя волноваться, — попытался урезонить ее Тициан, обещая поставить свечку за то, что сын Франчески не обучен грамоте.  
— Так как же мне не волноваться, если это творится в городе, где живет мой любимый сыночек? — она перекрестилась. — Спаси и сохрани Господь твою бессмертную душу.  
Тициан поцеловал ее в висок и ничего не сказал.

Так уж вышло, что Господь Бог милостиво послал Арриане Вечеллио крепкое здоровье и любящего сына.

**Author's Note:**

> Настоящее имя Тициана - Тициано Вечеллио; Тициан рисовал для Феррары, Рима, Флоренции, Урбино, но почти всегда делал это в Венеции, чем немало удивлял и озадачивал своих заказчиков. Тициан настаивал, что в Венеции - все его модели и ему удобнее работать с ними; упоминается картина Тициана "Любовь небесная и Любовь земная"


End file.
